Three Things
by Rechtcalme Eccitare
Summary: Hari ulangtahun Mukuro dan Hibari memberikannya tiga barang untuk hadiahnya, Apa saja? -6918, DLDR! Otanjoubi Omedetou Rokudo Mukuro!


Yo, Minna-san! Sebelum ngomong apa-apa saya mau ngucapin sesuatu untuk Mukuro kita yang tercinta, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mukuro! Semoga makin keren tawanya yang cetar membahana itu, terus model rambutnya tetep utuh, makin sayang sama Hibari~ (?)

Yosh, ini Birthday fic buat Mukuro! Enjoy!

Three Things (c) Milky-Mist

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira-san

WARNING! Yaoi, Don't Like? Don't Read, Typo(s), dan warning lainnya yang lupa saya masukkan.

.

Happy Reading!

.

9 Juni XXXX

"Mukuro" Panggil Hibari kepada Mukuro yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hm? Kenapa, Kyoya?" Sahut Mukuro, Ia menatap Hibari dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa penasaran.

"...Temani aku jalan"

Eh? Sebuah permintaan yang tak biasa dari Skylark yang satu ini. Ia meminta Mukuro menemaninya berjalan-jalan?

"Kufufufu~ Tentu, dengan senang hati, Kyoya . Aku pasti akan menemanimu untuk jalan-jalan keliling Namimori" Mukuro memeluk Hibari dari belakang.

"..Siapa bilang kita akan keliling Namimori?" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan ujung matanya.

"Terus?" Mukuro tambah bingung dengan permintaan Hibari yang satu ini.

"Kita akan pergi ke mall"

Mukuro terkejut. Sejak kapan Hibari mau pergi ke mall? Ke supermarket aja gak mau apalagi ke mall? Hibari kenapa hari ini? Salah minum obat? Ya, Author juga gak tau.

"T-Tidak salah?" Mukuo bertanya dengan perasaan yang aneh, Sejak kapan Hibari mau kemall? Bukannya tempat itu penuh dengan herbivora?Bukannya Hibari benci herbivora? Kenapa dia mau ke mall? Itu adalah sebuah misteri.

"Temani saja aku" Hibari menarik (baca:menyeret) Mukuro.

"E-eh?" Mukuro merasa ada keanehan pada Hibari hari ini, salah minum obat ya? Mungkin.

..6918..

Muka Hibari terlihat masam, Ia sedang berada disekelompok herbivora. Ia berada ditengah kemacetan di mall, karena mereka sedang ada dimall, tepatnya dibagian butik yang sedang diskon besar-besaran.

"Kyoya, kau yakin?" Mukuro tampak kuahtir pada Hibari yang tampak tidak baik sama sekali.

"Iya, ikuti saja aku" Hibari tidak menatap wajah Mukuro dan menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah padam saking suntuknya dengan kerumunan Herbivora yang ada disekelilingnya.

Akhrinya setelah menunggu sekian lama agar bisa masuk kedalam, Mukuro dan Hibari bisa masuk kedalam butik itu.

Hibari memilih beberapa baju sebelum akhirnya membayarnya tanpa mencoba memakai baju tersebut terlebih dahulu, dan ukuran baju itu tampak jauh lebih besar dari ukuran baju yang biasanya Hibari gunakan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Kyoya?" tanya Mukuro dengan sangat penasaran.

"Ikuti saja aku, jangan cerewet" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tajam.

Mereka berkeliling mall sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah toko, toko yang menjual berbagai alat untuk bertarung. Hibari berkeliling toko itu dan akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah lemari, disana tampak terpajang sebuah Trident berwarna perak, warnanya sangat mengkilat, masih baru.

"Aku mau ini, terus ini" Hibari menunjuk ke trident tersebut dan ke sebuah lemari disampingnya yang berisikan Tonfa.

"Baik, Tuan. Akan segera saya bungkus" Pelayan toko tersebut mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka lemari-lemari kaca tersebut dan mengeluarkan Trident dan Tonfa yang diminta Hibari.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Hibari dan Mukuro pulang kerumah mereka, Iya mereka tinggal didalam satu rumah yang sama, Tenang saja beda kamar kok.

.6918.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mukuro" Hibari memberikan trident dan baju yang tadi ia beli di mall kepada Mukuro.

"Eh?" Mukuro tampak kebingungan.

"Ini untukmu" Hibari memberikan barang-barang itu tanpa melihat wajah Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ Terima kasih, Kyoya~" Mukuro mengambil barang-barang tersebut dan hanya tertawa.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu 3 hadiah hari ini"

"Eh? Bukannya dua?"

"Tiga, coba kau hitung baik-baik" Hibari berjalan menjauh.

"Kau traktir makan?"

"Bukan" Jawab Hibari dengan jutek.

"Terus?" Mukuro masih penasaran.

"Kau sudah kuajak jalan-jalan kemall" Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan kesal. Masa sih Mukuro gak tau hadiah yang dikasih sama Hibari? Sungguh aneh.

Iya, Itu hadiah terbaik yang bisa Hibari beri untuk Mukuro dihari ulang tahunnya, Ia sudah rela untuk berada dimall, tempat para herbivora berkumpul, dan tempat yang Hibari sangat tidak suka.

"Oya oya~ Terima kasih banyak, Kyoya~ Kau rela berada ditengah herbivora-herbivora selama berjam-jam hanya untukku~" Mukuro merangkul Hibari dengan erat.

"Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan, Dirimu~"

_Fin_

Aaah~ Selesai. SSaya ngebut nih. Kemaren kuota abis dan gak sempet lanjutin, Saya masih galau juga genrenya mau kasih genre apa dan.. Ya emang pendek sih fanficnya , Tapi tetep enjoy aja ya~

Yosh, Otanjoubi Omedetou Mukuro Rokudo! Semoga makin nempel sama Hibari! Saya udah ngucapin berapa kali untuk Mukuro? Gak tau deh~ wkwk yang penting tetep jadi deh ficnya walau amburadul~ Makasih udah mau baca sampe ujung sini! Makasih banyak saya ucapin~

Read and Review please? :D


End file.
